Kallari
|release_date= December 12, 2015 (OT1) |difficulty = Expert |codename = Kurohane |base_stat_basicdamage = 8 |base_stat_abilitydamage = 4 |base_stat_durability = 1 |base_stat_mobility = 9 |stat_base_health = 583 (+62) |stat_health_regen = 0.97 (+0.11) |stat_base_mana = 248 (+15) |stat_mana_regen = 1.23 (+0.05) |stat_ability_defense = 30 |stat_basic_defense = 14.3 (+3) |stat_basic_attack_damage = 61.6 (+2.8) |stat_attacks_per_second = 1.25 (+2.5%) |stat_movement_speed = 640 }} Kallari is a high risk high reward melee Assassin and a global threat to her enemies. Kallari is more mechanically demanding than other heroes and relies on stealth and guerilla tactics to catch enemies off guard. Be smart about your engagements and look for opportunities to surprise your enemies. Use your abilities to set the tempo of the match, by applying pressure to lanes on the other side of the map. When the time is right, join the fight with Death Sentence and help your team pick off stragglers. Abilities LMB = |attr1=Cleave Damage |attr1value=5% }} |-| RMB = and applying a 65% Slow for 1.5 second. |attr1=Ability Damage |attr1value=129/187/246/304 |attr2=Power Scaling |attr2value=2.09 |attr3=Mana Cost |attr3value=50/60/70/80 |attr4=Cooldown |attr4value=4 |attr5=Movement Speed Slow |attr5value=65% |attr6=Slow Duration |attr6value=1.5s |attr7=Range |attr7value=3000 }} |-| Q = for 8/23 seconds or until she uses an offensive ability. Landing a Slash while in Shadow Walk will deal 50/125% bonus . |attr1=Bonus Damage |attr1value=50/75/100/125% |attr2=Mana Cost |attr2value=30 |attr3=Cooldown |attr3value=8 |attr4=Movement Speed Bonus |attr4value=15% |attr5=Duration |attr5value=8/13/18/23 |attr6=Fade Delay |attr6value=1.75 }} Notes *Activates automatically when Kallari drops below 35% Health (triggers only once every 60 seconds). |-| E = is increased while in the Shadow Plane. |attr1=Cooldown |attr1value=14/13/12/11 |attr2=Bonus Health Regeneration |attr2value=8/12/16/20 }} |-| R = Slow for 2 seconds and then dealing upon arrival. |attr1=Movement Speed Slow |attr1value=30% |attr2=Ability Damage |attr2value=146/205/263 |attr3=Power Scaling |attr3value=2.09 |attr4=Mana Cost |attr4value=100 |attr5=Cooldown |attr5value=110/100/90 |attr6=Ability Duration |attr6value=5/6/7 |attr6=Slow Duration |attr6value=2 }} Background *Some believe she kills for pleasure. *Some believe she kills because she must. *Some believe neither of these is true. Emotes quotes *Kallari deftly flourishes her daggers as she surveys the battlefield for unsuspecting foes. *Be silent, or Kallari will silence you. *Kallari was trained in a number of martial arts during her stay at Echelon Laboratories. She preferred the most acrobatic ones. Extra lore *Kallari and Muriel are siblings. In her voice lines, Muriel also mentions "Isabel", who obviously is the third sister (Muriel's lore sum up mentions she has several sisters, including Kallari). *Her real name is Kat. *Kallari is the only Echelon graduate and apprenticed Wraith who became the only other graduate. She specializes in assassination while he specializes in surveillance. From her quotes on Wraith's skins, it seems she likes to tease or make fun of him. “Once human, Kallari was repurposed by the Echelon Program to be the perfect synthetic assassin. When the program was shut down, Kallari was ordered to clean up all the scientists involved, and she did her job almost flawlessly—only the lead scientist, Emeritus, escaped.” Gallery Skins Images Kallari.jpg|Kallari main picture Kallari (3).jpg Kallari (4).jpg Kallari (5).jpg Kallari (2).png Kallari et Sparrow renégates.jpg|Rogue Kallari and Sparrow Kallari rogue.jpg|Rogue Kallari Kallari.png Paragon screenshot 2.jpg|Kallari and Murdock in the game trailer Kallari stats.jpg|Kallari stats Kallari (bannière).png|Concept art banner Kallari (avatar).png|Former in-game avatar Kallari (avatar 2).png|In-game avatar Kallari (skin concept art).jpg|Asian skin concept art by Herman NG Videos |-| Kallari Overview = |-| Kallari Highlights = |-| Kallari Skins = |-| Kallari Voice Lines = Change Log Category:Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Ganker Category:Melee Category:Expert Category:Elusive Category:Attacker Category:Initiator Category:Corruption Category:Intellect